Majin Buu (Pure Evil)
| JapName=魔人ブウ| RomName=Evil Bū| AniName=Evil Buu| MangaName=Evil Djinn Boo| AltName=Buu Boo Majin Buu (pure evil) Skinny Buu| FirstApp=Chapter #460 (Dragon Ball Z chapter 266) Dragon Ball Z episode #254| Race=Majin| Height=| Weight=| Date of birth=Roughly 5 Million Before Age| Date of death=N/A| FamConnect= Majin Buu (Good Counterpart/fusee) ''Super Buu ''(fused form)}} Evil Buu is a tall, thin, and gray emaciated form which appeared after Majin Buu dispelled the evil from his body. Evil Buu represents the dark side of Majin Buu and possesses the bulk of the their power, a result of Majin Buu's anger becoming more than he could resist until he expelled it as Evil Buu. This explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the Fat Majin Buu. The "evil" Majin Buu is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel (except for him having a dark blue cape where Fat Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab grey), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech. Overview Evil Buu immediately proceeds to mercilessly eliminate crazed gunman Van Zant in the mountains. He then battles against Majin Buu, with the evil incarnation quickly gaining the upper hand and consuming "Good Majin Buu" after reflecting an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. Evil Buu then eats the chocolate Good Buu causing them to re-fuse, this time with the evil on the outside instead of the inside resulting in Super Buu. Evil Buu appears as a playable character in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series), under the name "Majin Buu (Pure Evil)". In these games, he can use the Kamehameha but doesn't know the Chocolate Beam and stats are very similar to Majin Buu's stats. Special Abilities Because Evil Buu is directly split from Majin Buu, it can be assumed he possesses the same techniques. The only technique that Evil Buu could use was Majin Buu's Vaporize! technique, though it was reddish-orange and was performed in the reverse order. Evil Buu charged up the energy sphere and then fired in the form a large energy wave. He used the attack to kill Van Zant and destroyed the entire mountain the gunman was on at the time. Appearances in other media Video games Evil Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Saga arcs *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga Voice actors * Japanese: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Brian Dobson * Funimation Dub: Justin Cook * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Trivia *Evil Buu's voice is high-pitched in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. This is fixed later on. However, Evil Buu still only yells and grunts in the Budokai Tenkaichi games despite being able to speak in the series. *Evil Buu is the only Buu form to refer to himself with correct grammar (without the absorption of Piccolo). He says "I'm Majin Buu" instead of Me Majin Buu or simply Buu like all other forms. This could mean he is the most intelligent of the four main forms. *He is the only form of Buu not to display any stretching of his body parts as well as the shortest lived Buu, his appearance has little over half an episode in the anime. External links *Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Villains Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Monsters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Males